Bugged
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Jess is bugged: by some frightful creatures and by a certain Captain's ongoing teasing flirtations and overly protective nature.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bugged, Chapter One

Author: Pinkcat4569

Description: Jess is bugged: by some frightful creatures and by a certain Captain's ongoing teasing flirtations and overly protective nature.

Rating: Teen, not for anything specific. Mild language and flirtations but nothing adult. Creature situations, nothing graphic.

Pairing/Characters: Becker/Jess, season 4 and 5 main characters. Pre-relationship.

Disclaimer: I only write for fun. I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's Note: This involves a future species that I made up. I hope the logic is sound with all the timey-wimey stuff. (No, I don't own that phrase, either.)

15,131 words total, broken into chapters, maybe twelve. 1045 words this chapter.

Bugged, Chapter One

Jess walked into the ADD. She sighed.

"How are you today, Miss Parker?"

"I'm bugged, Morty."

"Sorry?" asked the tall, handsome soldier with well-defined muscles. In fact, if she wasn't stuck on his superior officer, she'd go for the private.

"It's that time of year, Morty. It's spring." She sighed. "Party time for all insects, and unfortunately, sneeze, hives, and sometimes coma time for me."

"That's horrible, Miss Parker."

"How many times must I tell you? Call me Jess."

He smiled. "I can't."

"Why?"

He laughed. "I value my life highly. The captain is very clear: you're Miss Parker."

She blushed. "Stop. You make me sound like...I'm special."

"Oh, you are, Miss. Trust me, you are."

She blushed again and smiled. "You're exaggerating but...thank you."

"So...bugs are not your favorite things, huh?"

"No! They're creepy, horrible little monsters!"

"I'll say," said a voice. "They almost killed you."

Jess turned around and instantly beamed. "Hi, Becker."

"Jess. Private Fray."

The private nodded. "Captain."

"How are you this morning, Becker?" asked Jess.

"Fine. You? You aren't in need of an epi pen, are you?"

She laughed. "No, thankfully. I was just telling Morty why I hate spring. Well, part of spring. I love the warm air, the sunshine, the green plants popping up, the pastel colors coming back to fashion and of the shorter skirts obviously."

"Did you call him 'Morty?"

"Oh, no Sir!" snapped the private, very quickly. "You...misheard, Sir."

Jess smiled. "Um...yes, you did."

"I don't think so," Becker said. He turned to the soldier. "You've been warned about fraternization, about showing respect..."

"Oh, good heavens, Becker," said Jess. "You're overreacting, besides, he didn't do anything. I'm the one who used a first name."

"Ah-ha! You admit it!" cried Becker, snapping back at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Becker! Wait...you seem upset," she said with a smile.

He blushed. "Of course I'm upset. My soldiers are lax in discipline."

"Sheesh, Becker," said Jess, walking down the hall. "Sorry, Morty," she called back.

"Fray! You call him Fray, Jessica!" he yelled, following after her.

As they left, Private Morton Fray counted his blessings that the captain was distracted.

The lift opened to Ops and Jess stepped out followed by Becker asking, "Just how many soldiers do call by first names?"

"Becker, you're bugging me!"

"I'm trying to maintain an atmosphere of professional respect..."

"By freaking out because I'm on a first name basis with your soldiers?"

"How many?"

"It's none of your business!"

He stood still, smarting. "I'm trying to protect you."

She scoffed. "From what?"

"From...insubordination."

She laughed loudly. "I'm not one of your soldiers."

He scoffed. "Obviously. You don't know your boundaries."

She turned on him. "My what? Who are you to give me boundaries?"

"I'm the military leader here, that's who."

Jess shook her head. "Go away, Becker. You're..."

"Bugging you. I know! You're bugging me too!"

He stomped back to the lift and got in.

Jess sighed, sitting at the ADD. "What was that?"

"That...was a man," said a fellow coordinator. "One who's too stupid to realize how much he's smitten with you." She winked at Jess.

Jess smiled, bashfully. "Stop it, Sylvia. I've told you before. He doesn't see me as anything more than a friend."

"And I've told you...he may think that, but he's lying to himself. He's crazy for you."

"You're delusional."

The slightly gray haired woman laughed. "Not for at least ten years yet, dear."

Jess giggled. "You aren't old!"

"Yes, I am and I look positively ancient beside you."

Jess shook her head. "Stop!"

"So...the Captain and you are having a tiff?"

"No. He's being stupid."

"So what else is knew? What's wrong?"

"I called a soldier by his first name and Becker went nuts. Who does he think he is?"

"He thinks he's your casual friend. He's not..."

"Sylvia! He is! He' s just...weird."

Sylvia snorted.

"He's all professional. It drives me crazy when he is in super soldier mode."

"I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it. He is a soldier."

"I know. I know. He goes too far sometimes." She sighed. "Ugh! I need to stop thinking about him! I...I need to focus on work."

"Yes, that will help," said Sylvia. "For now." She laughed lightly at the frustrated lead coordinator.

Less than an hour later, the ADD blared. Becker ran in, then the team. "What have we got?" he asked.

"Trouble. Bad trouble," said Jess.

Becker looked at her. She met him with fear in her eyes. It shook him. "Easy, Jess."

She shook her head. "Becker...it's horrible."

She showed him and the rest of the team the footage. "First it was just one," she said as the screens showed a huge insect-like creature. They resembled a wasp, with the segmented body, but they also resembled mosquitoes with the gossamer like wings and the long tube for sucking blood.

They were also about 2 and a half feet long.

"One was bad," said Jess.

Images played of a single creature attacking. It hovered around a victim, then it dove in and seemed to bite.

"Now though..." said Jess. The monitors now showed swarms of the things.

"God!" cried Abby. "There are hundreds!"

Jess nodded. She began to shake.

Becker put his arm on her shoulder.

On the screens, more people were attacked.

"Let's go," said Matt, tossing them all black boxes. "Jess, we'll need help."

"I've mobilized all available teams and I'm recalling those on leave and other shifts."

"Good," said the team leader. They all headed out.

But Becker squeezed her shoulder. "It will be OK," he said gently.

She nodded. "Be careful, Becker."

He nodded.

The team left.

"Sylvia, we need help too."

"I'll call all available coordinators in," she said.

"And locate the unavailable ones," said Jess.

"Right."

Jess, Sylvia, and the other coordinators managed multiple teams. Within hours it became obvious that Jess had been right. They were in bad trouble.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

1194 words, this chapter

Chapter Two, Bugged

Matt ran down a street buzzing with mutant wasp-mosquito creatures. "Keep firing!"

"It is not working!" cried Emily.

"I know, but...do the best you can!" cried Matt. "Becker's on the way with more fire power!"

He heard a screech behind them and Connor and Becker jumped out of a truck. They both carried armfuls of conventional guns.

"This should take them down," said Becker, aiming an assault rifle.

"It better," said Matt. "EMDs don't work."

Becker got an insect in his sites, and fired.

The creature was blasted back slightly, but didn't fall. Or die.

"Damn!" cried Becker.

"They have some sort of armor," said Abby. "It's impervious to gun powder."

Becker ran back to the truck. "How about explosives?"

The others ducked for cover as he tossed a hand grenade at them.

The smoke cleared. Several bugs lay on the ground.

Becker smiled.

The bugs slowly got up.

"No!" screamed Becker.

Matt cursed. "This is a disaster. Jess? Nothing works."

"Copy, Matt."

He sighed. "Try to keep them off the population."

Becker groaned. "How? We can't kill or stun them!"

"I know, but at least we can scare them off," said Matt, aiming an EMD and firing til several bugs flew away from cars and shops and people.

The ARC forces moved through the streets, firing at the things and in some cases physically fighting the things back. Their goal was to get people off the streets.

"I'm coordinating with other forces," said Jess, "police and fire."

"Lead us to where they need us," said Matt.

"Be careful."

"We are, Jess," said Becker.

They spent hours moving from crowded place to place, trying to get people to safety. They couldn't stop the creatures though.

"We're coming back in."

"What?" asked Becker. "We can't just leave!" He looked around at the thick mass of bugs.

"No choice, Mate," said Matt. "We've gotten everyone off the streets. People are safer inside. We'll just make it worse, dragging them out and into this mess."

"The minister has declared an emergency," said Jess. "Everyone is being told to 'shelter in place' until further notice."

Becker sighed.

"Let's get back," said Matt. "We're the ones who have to find the answers. So lets do that."

They all agreed and returned to the ARC.

Jess met them at the lift.

Becker smiled tiredly, putting his arms around her.

"I'm so scared," she said softly.

"I know, Jess."

"We all are," said Matt. "Where's Lester?"

"Here." He walked in. "It looks bad."

"It's worse," said Matt. "We can't stop them."

"I heard."

"What do we do?" asked Connor.

"I don't know."

Jess gasped. Becker took her hand.

"We...do the best we can," said Lester. "We look for a way out."

They nodded.

"For now, we assist in getting the public indoors," continued Lester. "We publicize the dangers."

Matt nodded. "And we learn...as much about them as we can," he said.

Lester sighed. "I'm also open to suggestions."

No one spoke up.

"I was afraid of that," said the ARC director. "We are on high alert. No one goes home."

Jess nodded. "I've already alerted all personnel."

"Good."

"Matt's right," said Abby, "We need to study them, their behavior and their anatomy."

"We need to catch one," said Matt.

"Without dying," said Becker. "How?"

Matt shook his head.

"The explosive you used. It stunned them, briefly," said Connor. "A bigger charge might stun them longer."

"Long enough to catch? Then how do we hold onto it?" asked Becker.

Nobody knew.

"Pesticide?" suggested Jess.

Becker laughed. "She hates bugs. So do I."

"I think she's on to something," said Matt. "Connor, you and me, in your lab. Now."

They moved out.

"What about the rest of us?" asked Becker.

"Back out there," said Lester. "Use extreme caution, but move the public inside."

Becker nodded, catching a glimpse of Jess' terrified face. He held her close and kissed her hair. "We'll be alright."

"You better be," she said, tears falling. "I'm terrified for you."

"Sh." He kissed her hair. "I'll be back."

She nodded. Finally, she let his hand go. He, Emily and Abby left the safety of the ARC for the terror in the streets.

In his lab Connor and Matt played with different chemicals. "Well, this mixture seems the best: deadly to them but with no affects on non-bugs," said Matt. "No collateral damage."

"That's always good," said Connor with a chuckle. "Load it into spray cans?

"Yeah, as many as we can," said Matt. "Jess?"

"I read you."

"I'm sending you a list of chemicals. We need you to find as many suppliers of these as you can."

"On it."

"We'll also need plenty of spray cans."

"Not a problem. I'll start sending teams around."

"Good," said Matt. "Don't forget masks."

"Never, have to keep my people safe. I'll secure gloves and protective clothing too."

"Brilliant, Jess. Also alert Becker and the others to our plan."

"And our plan is?" she asked.

"Spray the suckers with pesticides."

Jess gave a little, upbeat sigh. "I like it. I'm an insect sprayer. I have no empathy for the little creeps."

Connor laughed. "We're only targeting the giant mutant ones for now, Jess."

She giggled slightly. "Right."

She contacted Becker first and updated him.

"So, Matt has me commandeering pesticide. He does know I'm combat trained, right?"

"He does, but it doesn't matter much when the enemy is gun resistant."

He sighed. "Sad but true. OK...pesticides."

"I'm sending you the list of all the merchants, store sites, and factories in London. You handle the ones in your area."

"Roger."

"And be so careful, Becker."

"Promise, Jess."

She nodded. "Focus, Jess, focus," she said, sending out teams, checking each item that was needed off, making sure nothing was overlooked.

Soon she realized someone stood behind her. Lester.

"The pesticide industry will be on our backs for looting."

She scoffed. "Hopefully we'll all be alive for it then."

"True, Miss Parker." He smiled. "In that case, I look forward to it."

She giggled. "Perspective, Lester."

"Indeed."

He watched as his teams ran through the city, pillaging garden shops and factories. Matt and Connor, with Jess' help mapped out areas of the most concentrated creatures. Teams were then sent to various areas across the city.

"I've got fire, police, and civil authorities standing by," said Jess. "On our cue, once the insects are down hopefully, they'll move in and evacuate anyone they find."

"Excellent. If it works."

Jess nodded. She watched, tense and nervous as the teams waited. Matt gave the signal. Jess and the other coordinators relayed it to the ARC teams. At once they moved on the creatures, all across the city, spraying.

"Let this work. Please," whispered Jess.

"Amen," said Lester.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

927 Words, this chapter

Chapter Three, Bugged

Everyone in Ops held their breath.

It was a good idea to hold it out in the field as well. The streets were heavy with pesticide clouds.

"This...won't hurt anyone, will it?" asked Lester. "Fine thing to kill the creatures only to make ourselves sterile or our children three headed."

Jess laughed. "Matt and Connor tested it extensively," she said. "They made sure, no three-headed Londoners."

"That's a relief."

"They thought of animals and plants too."

"Very conscientious of them."

Jess nodded.

They watched as the clouds finally began to subside, revealing dozens of bugs on the ground.

Lester took in a deep breath. There were gasps, scattered giggles and sighs of relief around Ops. Jess laughed. "Did it work?" she asked, scared but hopeful.

Then she heard Becker ask the same question.

"I'm not sure," said Connor.

"I think it did," said Matt, laughing. "I think it did!"

There was applause over comms.

Jess giggled and squealed. Lester fell against the back of her chair with relief.

Then a bug twitched.

"No..." whispered Lester.

Matt repeated it.

Another bug twitched. And another.

"No!" cried Connor.

Lester sighed deeply, clutching onto the back of Jess' chair. She sobbed.

All over the city, the bugs slowly regained life.

"They're dazed," said Abby.

"So? They aren't dead!" cried Becker. "I want them dead!"

"Me too," whispered Jess.

"They are moving slower," said Connor.

"Have the teams move in," said Lester, "with caution...and at their discretion."

Jess nodded. "If you think...it's wise."

"I heard him," said Matt. "It may be our only chance to get at those people who are trapped. Move in. Carefully."

"And fast," said Becker.

Jess watched as they carefully moved closer to the bugs. They were acting sluggish, but not still.

"Careful..." said Lester.

The soldiers ran, evacuating terrified people from buildings. The bugs were moving, coming to life.

Other soldiers backed up the forces and evacuees by spraying more pesticide, carefully.

"I really hope they're are no health risks to that stuff," said Lester, "still, as you pointed out, it beats stingers or bites."

"It does," said Jess.

The evacuations continued.

"Quickly!" yelled Becker. "Move!"

Scores of people were moved from infested areas of the city.

But the mosquito wasps were waking up.

"They're coming out of it!" cried Abby.

"Move!" yelled Matt.

"Keep up the spray!"

The bugs were beginning to swarm again.

"Is the spray losing effectiveness?" asked Emily.

"I don't think so," said Matt. "We're unable to spray as much, with the people around. It may be harmless but it does limit visibility."

"It's gets in the lungs too," said Abby with a cough.

"How many people left?" asked Becker.

"Last bunch coming out now," said a soldier.

"Same thing around the city," said Jess. "We're almost clear."

"Excellent," said Lester.

"In the nick of time," said Connor.

He was right. The bugs were angry and feeling their energy return. They began to fight back.

Jess gasped as several began to fly around Becker and his men.

"Move! Move!" he screamed.

They were swarmed.

Jess held her breath. She saw several of Becker's men go down.

She gasped. "No!" she cried as a soldier was stung. Then another. And another.

"Get them out!" cried Lester.

Other soldiers ran to their aid, firing guns and pesticide. They drug their fallen comrades out.

Then Jess, heard Becker scream.

"No!" she cried in panic. "Becker!"

"Where is he?" cried a soldier.

"Becker!" screamed Matt.

Jess watched with wide eyes. "There he is!" she yelled. "He's down! Just under the News Agent's sign."

"I have located him!" cried Emily.

She watched as Emily, Matt and a ton of soldiers ran to him.

They chased off the bugs, pulling Becker to safety.

"Is he..."

"I'm OK, Jess."

She breathed.

"They knocked the wind out of me but they didn't bite me."

"Thank God."

"Let's regroup," said Matt.

They met up in a small shoe store. "So the stuff knocks them out," said Abby.

"Not long," said Matt, sounding discouraged. "And that was our strongest stuff."

"But we can delay them," said Emily. "We can continue rescues."

"And move the people where?" asked Becker. "At this rate, the bugs will just keep moving around the city and into the so called safe areas."

"Yeah," said Matt.

"And...they'll breed eventually," said Abby.

"Great, more bugs," Becker said.

"Yuck," said Jess. "You mean...things could get...worse?" she asked.

Becker's heart broke. She sounded tiny and scared. He wanted to be with her. "We'll find a way to stop them, Jess."

"We will," said Abby. "Our best bet is to study them."

"Yeah, find a weakness," said Connor.

"The pesticide immobilizes them. We might be able to grab a few," said Abby. "Spray them as necessary to keep them docile."

"It may be our only chance," said Connor.

"It's a start," said Matt.

"How long can we continue to spray?" asked Lester.

"Eventually our supply will run out," said Matt. "We need a better plan."

"A permanent one," said Becker.

"OK, let's find a small group, gas them and grab a couple for study. We'll follow Abby's plan on containment," said Matt. "That's all we can do for now."

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

914 words, this chapter

Chapter Four, Bugged

They scouted out a smaller group and implemented the plan. By the time they returned to the ARC with three of the bugs, it was after midnight.

Becker was glad to see Jess waiting for them.

"You look beat," said Becker.

Jess smiled. She had circles under her eyes. "I'm OK. You?"

"Close call."

"Too close," she said.

"Have you slept?"

She scoffed. "I can't. Lester ordered me to rest. It's fine to bellow, but he just can't make my body obey."

Becker laughed. "Did you give it a try?"

She nodded. "I curled up for a bit on the break room's sofa but I couldn't stop worrying."

"Yeah, I get that," he said. "Maybe if we try together, huh?"

She blushed. She knew either one was too tired to try anything...romantic. If it even occurred to him. She smiled and nodded. "I'd like that," she said shyly. "Thank you."

He smiled and took her hand. Then he pulled her close. He just stood there, with her in his arms for a moment. "I suppose we should move."

She giggled softly. "I guess. I don't think I can sleep standing up."

He laughed. "Yeah," he said. Slowly he moved them to the break room and the sofa. He held onto her, even as they sat down.

"Let's just catch a bit of rest...together," he said.

She nodded, laying her head on his chest. "Sounds good."

Morning dawned. Jess woke up in the same position: laying against his chest. She straightened up and stretched.

"Morning," he said.

She smiled. "Hey."

He smiled at those blue eyes. "I hope you aren't too sore."

She giggled. "No, it was quite comfy actually. You?"

"I liked our sleeping arrangement."

She giggled. "I feel better."

"Good. Me too. I can't believe that I actually fell asleep though," he said.

"Me either. I didn't think it was possible. Must have been the fact that you were with me. I felt safe." she blushed.

He smiled, reaching down and stroking her cheek. "Me too. Plus, it probably didn't hurt that we were both exhausted."

"We were. Thank you...for holding me."

"Likewise."

She laughed. Then the stress crept back into her face. "I could almost pretend it wasn't happening, the bug invasion."

"We'll be OK, Jess. We'll find a way through."

She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded. "I'm hungry. Let's find some breakfast."

"And some chocolate," she said.

He laughed. "Definitely." They both stood up. Then Becker took her hand. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm not letting you go."

She blushed and looked a bit surprised. "I don't mind at all. You may regret it, once you want loose."

"I can't imagine why I'd want that, Jess."

She giggled and let him lead her out.

They met the others in the canteen.

Abby smiled. "Hey you two." She smirked. "You looked pretty cozy in the break room."

Jess blushed.

"We were, Abigail," said Becker.

Abby laughed. Jess smiled brightly.

"So...how are things?" asked the Captain.

Matt took a bite of eggs. "The same."

"Great," said Becker.

"That's not quite true," said Connor. "We now know they are more like wasps then mosquitoes. They don't bite, they sting. They inject a venom and we have samples of it."

"Does that help us?" asked Jess.

"We don't have a way to kill them yet," said Abby, "but we are able to test for a better pesticide. Plus, we should be able to develop an anti-venom soon."

"Won't be soon enough," said Lester, walking in. "I need you all now."

"What's wrong?" asked Matt.

Lester sighed. "Things have taken a turn for the worse."

"How?" asked Jess. "How can things be worse?"

Lester led them to Ops. "Something disturbing has developed," he said, gesturing toward the monitors. "Look."

The monitors displayed crowds of people across London. They were behaving like maniacs.

"It's a riot," said Abby. "Several riots."

"Caused by the creatures," said Lester.

"How?" asked Matt.

"A few hours after someone is stung, they develop this disturbing behavior."

"That's not good," said Becker.

"No, it isn't," said Lester. "Something in the creatures' venom causes dementia."

"And people start going crazy," said Connor.

Lester nodded gravely. "It gets worse," said Lester.

Jess gasped, watching the scenes of chaos. "Worse?"

"Yes." He sighed deeply. "After the dementia, the patients fall into comas."

Matt and Becker were quiet. Abby and Connor held hands. Emily remained stoic. Jess moved closer to Becker.

"And after the coma," said Lester, "death."

Jess began to cry, so Becker took her in his arms.

"That's fast," said Abby. "Lighting fast."

"Yes," said Lester.

"Does everyone die?" asked Emily.

"We don't have that information yet. I don't have word on the number of deaths, or the number of stings. Plus...they are breeding."

Becker groaned.

"The numbers have definitely increased. In just under two days." Lester stopped. "Has it only been two?"

"Yes," said Jess. "Two days...and all this...destruction has happened."

The room was still.

Lester cleared his throat. "Needless to say, Britain is in a state of panic. We're the experts on the creatures. It is up to us to stop this."

They all nodded.

"Before they annihilate us all."

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

980 Words, this chapter

Chapter Five, Bugged

Matt, Connor and Abby went back to their research with the creatures. Emily and Becker helped the teams out in the streets, trying to keep the creatures from moving further into public areas.

Jess guided them.

She was deeply relieved when they came back safe. The three of them were eating dinner in the canteen when Matt and the others came back.

"You do not look encouraged," said Emily, taking Matt's hand.

He sighed. He was so tired. "We...can't find any pesticides or chemicals that will stop them, Em. We're still trying, but it's taking too long."

"And they continue to spread," said Lester. "It's a full-on invasion." He sighed.

Everyone was still. They hung their heads or looked at one another.

"I have an idea," said Connor. "It's a long shot. It may not help, and I didn't want to take time away from the pesticide idea, but it isn't working so..."

"Connor!" snapped Becker. "Less babbling."

"What's your idea?" asked Matt.

"We go organic."

Becker scoffed rudely.

Connor frowned. "They're bugs, right? We've seen that pesticides do affect them. We try other things. Herbs like garlic, oregano, clove, and thyme are known to deter insects."

"The garden variety, Conn," said Abby. "But..."

"They're from the future, so they probably were garden variety once."

"Descended from ordinary insects," said Matt. "Connor is right, plants are natural pesticides."

"Why would they work if chemical pesticides don't?" asked Jess.

"A number of reasons: chemical pesticides are man-made, some use synthetic ingredients," said Matt.

Abby continued, "Insects build up a tolerance to pesticides, perhaps these wasp things developed an immunity to chemicals."

"And plants and herbs can mutate and change along with the creatures, help them retain a means of protection," said Matt.

"The problem is time," said Connor. "We'd have to start experimenting."

"While they continue to spread," said Lester.

"And so does the illness they cause," said Emily.

"Yes," said Lester.

Silence fell over them again.

"We have to do something!" cried Jess finally. "Anything is better than just sitting here!"

Becker laughed. "She's right."

"I have another idea too," said Connor. "This one has even less possibility of working so..."

Becker sighed.

"Spill it Connor," said Jess impatiently.

"We look for answers through an anomaly."

"Huh?" asked Jess.

"I was able to get a reading on the anomaly that dumped them here. I can reopen it."

"Why?" asked Becker. "We don't need more of those things."

"We can learn a lot about a creature from where its from," said Abby.

"Find a weakness," said Connor.

"It would take time," said Matt. "We'd need to take readings of the air, water, plants..."

"Who wants to spend time in a hostile future where those monsters rule?" asked Jess.

"They probably do rule," said Abby. "They may be the top predator of their time, but even so...even lions can be killed by other creatures." Her eyes lit up. "We find a creature that can kill it."

"And what? We bring them here?" asked Lester. "We have enough damage on the streets now, thank you."

"We find out how they kill it," said Abby. "Do they do it with brute force?"

"A tank would kill those suckers. Run right over them, if they stood still," said Becker.

"A tank? Dude, that's your answer to everything," said Connor.

Becker smiled. "Usually it's effective."

"But not for swarms of flying massive mosquitoes," said Matt. "I think we try Connor's idea. Both of them. We get techs and menagerie workers to start testing plants and herbs..."

"While we look into the future," said Connor.

"It's a bad idea," said Becker, shaking his head.

"I agree," said Lester. "We are desperate, however."

"We don't have to go through until we're ready," said Connor. "I can send one of our new remote rovers through for us."

"They're in the prototype stage," said Matt.

Connor smiled. "So let's field test them."

A few hours later Connor sent the rover through an anomaly he created in his lab, then he joined them in Ops to watch the pictures.

"What are we looking at?" asked Becker.

"It's some kind of city..." said Connor. "Ruins of one, it looks like. I...just assumed they were far, far in the future, past the time of human beings."

"This is creepy," said Jess, watching the rover zoom down the empty streets.

"Cars on the road," said Becker.

"Not too far in the future from this time, perhaps," said Emily.

"I really don't like that," said Jess.

"Maybe I got the readings wrong," said Connor. "This may have nothing to do with the wasp things..."

Just as he spoke, several of the creatures flew toward the rover.

"Never mind."

Suddenly there were more.

"Well, it seems the city lost," said Lester.

"The war of the giant bugs," said Connor.

Jess began to cry. "It's not...that's not...London...is it?"

Becker walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. She grabbed one of his hands and squeezed.

"Do you see any landmarks?" asked Abby.

"No, not yet," said Connor. He drove the rover down the street. "Let me expand the camera..."

A building took shape in the distance. It was eerie: a ruined, destroyed building in the center of a massive, enormous swarm of bugs.

"What building is that?" asked Connor. "It looks...familiar." He had a bad feeling.

"Oh...my...God!" whispered Jess. "I think it's..."

"It's the ARC," whispered Lester in horror.

Jess turned into Becker's chest. He patted her head gently.

Emily took Matt's arm.

Everyone was silent.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

1538 Words, this chapter

Chapter Six, Bugged

Connor moved the rover closer. It was difficult to see as it got closer to the heavy concentration of bugs.

"Those are blast marks on the walls," said Becker.

"The bugs didn't do that," said Matt.

"It looks like it's been bombed," said Abby.

"Maybe it was," said Matt. He sighed. "So much for finding any information. This just raises more questions."

"I thought the timing device indicated this was the origin of the creatures," said Emily. "If this is the near future, the creatures did not originate in this time period."

"No," said Connor, "maybe they didn't originate here, but according to by timing device, this is where they came from."

"How?" asked Jess.

Connor shook his head. "I don't know. I guess an anomaly opened from their time to the one we're watching, and then an anomaly opened to our time. Of course, I'm guessing."

"We don't know how far into the future this is," said Lester.

Connor moved the robot rover into the ARC. Some halls were clear, others had a few creatures. He moved it through the chunks of devastation. As with a tornado, some areas were leveled while others were virtually in tact.

"I think this is Ops," he said. "Yeah, that's the ADD. What's left of it."

"Wait, Connor, send the robot closer," said Jess.

They watched as the camera moved.

"Several monitors are down and broken, but look...the main computer of the ADD looks intact."

"She's right," said Connor. "Maybe the data survived. We might be able to retrieve some files. Hopefully we learned about these things in the future."

"Maybe," said Becker. "Maybe we'd risk our lives for nothing."

"Depending on the time of this future," said Matt, "our lives might not be that long."

There was an eery, uncomfortable silence.

Becker sighed. "Then it's worth a try."

"No," said Jess. "I don't want any of you going there. It's a dead place, filled with monsters."

"Let's see what else was going on at the future ARC," said Connor. He moved the rover around. Suddenly they were inside a lab.

"Creature cages," said Emily. "We are not in the menagerie, are we?"

"No," said Abby. "We aren't. Where are we?"

"It's my lab," said Connor.

"Why the cages then?" asked Jess.

Abby shook her head.

The camera zeroed in on a cage which held a wasp thing.

"I'm studying them I guess," said Connor.

"If it is in fact you," said Lester. "It could be centuries in the future."

"No. That's my lab, Lester. I'm still running it. I can tell."

"And that was my ADD," said Jess. "The way the monitors, even the crushed and fallen ones were arranged. No, it's our time."

"I was afraid of that," said Becker.

"I need in that lab," said Connor. "I need to see if I found anything."

"Apparently you didn't," said Jess. "At least not in time to...stop the ARC from...falling."

Becker nodded, holding onto her. "She's right. We failed."

Abby shook her head. "We failed then, at that time. We can take advantage of this being the future. We need to try."

Connor nodded. "We need to stop these things."

Lester sighed. "Agreed. Captain?"

Becker looked at Jess. He felt her shaking. "I agree."

Jess sucked in a breath, along with a sob.

"We have to stop this future from happening," he said, "but we can't spend much time there."

As he spoke the camera moved into open areas of the ruined ARC. The wasp creatures had moved in. Swarms were everywhere.

"I agree with the Captain," said Lester. "In and out. It's far too dangerous a place to linger."

"Time's a problem," said Connor. "I can't be in two places at once. I can't extract the files in the ADD and examine my lab."

"Won't the lab information be in the ADD?" asked Lester.

Connor shook his head. "Not the sensitive stuff, besides, do you really want to go all that way, risk our lives and then miss something important?"

"No," said Lester, looking at Jess. He stared at her and Becker didn't like it.

"Miss Parker..." began Lester.

"No way," said Becker suddenly.

Everyone snapped their heads toward him.

He stood. "There is no way in hell you're sending her."

Lester's eyebrow jumped up. "I wasn't aware you had the authority to stop me."

"Sending me? What are you talking about?" asked Jess.

Becker glared at Lester.

"Can you hack the ADD files, quickly?" Lester asked Jess, ignoring Becker.

"What? Well, yes. Of course I can. But...what are you saying?" she asked, getting a horrible feeling. "You want me to go?"

He sighed. "No, but...you have to," he said gravely. He looked at Connor. "Doesn't she?"

Connor looked at Jess, he nearly teared up. "Yeah," he said sadly. "I'm so sorry." He looked away.

Jess gulped. She turned and stared at the horrible images on the monitors. She said softly, "I...I guess...if we all die anyway, then..."

"No," said Becker.

"Captain..."

"No!"

Jess took his hand. "Becker," she said gently.

He pulled it away, glaring at her. "She can't go! She's...not qualified."

"What?" she asked, surprised.

Becker shook his head, continuing his rant. "There has to be someone else! Someone more...qualified."

Jess' mouth dropped open. "I'm qualified!"

"Not like this," he said.

"What do you mean, 'like this?"

"Look at those pictures, Jess!" he yelled, pointing to the monitors.

"I did! That's why I know I have to go!"

"No!"

"I appreciate your concern but..."

"It's not out of...concern," he snapped. "You just aren't right for this mission."

"Becker, mate, you're handling this wrong," said Connor, shaking his head.

"Really," said Abby.

"It's like you're attacking me, personally," said Jess.

He sighed. "Of course not." He looked at her. "You're supposed to be safe. You're supposed to be here."

"Look at the monitors, Becker! It isn't safe here!" she screamed.

"May I interject into the conversation?" asked Lester.

They ignored him.

"You've never been through an anomaly, thank God, and you aren't starting now!" cried Becker.

She stood up and stamped her foot. "I can't stay here and wait to die!"

"So you want to speed it up by charging into the field? Jess, you'd be a sitting duck!"

"Becker, I can handle myself!"

He scoffed rudely. "You can't."

She gasped and stared daggers at him. "I've been trained. Since the future predators had me and Lester cornered, you trained me in defense or don't you remember?"

"That was basic! You're no soldier, Jess! You have no real military training!"

"You do," said Lester.

"That's not the point! Only people with military training...or other experiences," he said, glancing at the others in the room, "go through the anomaly. Right?"

Lester sighed. "In this case she is who we need, Captain."

"No."

"Excuse me?" asked Lester.

"I said no."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Jess, furious. "You don't have any right whatsoever to order me..."

"I'm in charge of the teams. I do have the right."

"No you don't! You don't own me!"

"Parker! Captain! Cease this bickering at once!" cried Lester. "I have the final say."

Becker snarled. Jess glared at him.

"Becker, mate," said Matt, gently. "If she doesn't go, we may not get the information. Millions could die. We could die."

Becker just stared.

Then Emily said, "Jess could die. It looks like she may," she said.

Becker glared at Jess. "There has to be someone else."

"Oh, that's good," said Jess. "Risk a different person, just not me.."

Lester cleared his throat. "I understand your concern, Captain. I share it. Miss Parker is not combat trained. She has limited knowledge and experience with creatures."

Becker nodded.

"However, she has the necessary computer and ADD skill. In fact, she is one of only two people who are qualified."

Jess nodded.

"And I'm afraid that I must insist," said Lester. "She's going."

"It's a mistake," snarled Becker.

"Thank you," Jess said, glaring at him. "I had no idea you have so much confidence in me."

"It's a suicide mission, Jess."

She gulped. "I...realize...that." She sighed. "I was under the impression that we didn't have a choice."

Becker stood, rigid and unconvinced. He shook his head.

"You, Anderson, and the rest of the team," Lester said to him, "have knowledge, training and experience. I'm confident you can keep her safe."

Becker sighed and walked to Jess. "You follow my orders to the letter and you stick to me like glue!"

"Yes, Sir," she said, glaring at him.

Lester took in a deep breath. "We're down to this, are we? Sending untrained, non-soldiers into the battle field?"

"Apparently," said Becker, glaring at both him and Jess.

"I'll be fine, Lester," she said.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

1212 Words, this chapter

Chapter Seven, Bugged

They finished the briefing and left the office. Jess ran after Becker. She grabbed his arm.

"What?" he asked in a huff.

She took in a deep breath. "I understand that you're trying to protect me but...you had no right..."

"I did have the right!"

"You do not!"

"I'm the one in charge..."

"I know! I heard you!"

"You shouldn't be going! It's not your job!"

"It's computer related! It's the ADD! It is my job!"

He shook his head.

"You...act like you have no...faith in me!" she cried.

He laughed. "I don't."

"That's...good to know!" she spit out, tears welling up. She spun around to leave.

He caught her. "In the field."

She turned to look at him.

"I don't...trust you...or anyone not specifically trained for it, in the field."

She was still fuming mad.

"It's not you, Jess. It's...the creatures...the danger. I don't want you anywhere near it."

She was quiet.

He sighed. "I don't...understand...why you want to go."

Jess laughed.

His eyebrow went up in surprise.

"You can be so dumb. Becker, I don't want to go! I'm not stupid! I know this is dangerous. I'm scared to death! But...I have a job to do."

He slumped against a wall. He sighed. "I...know."

"I...I'm hurt, Becker. It's like...you don't think I can do my job."

He shook his head. "I'm not worried about your performance, Jess. I'm worried about you. That's my job: worrying about you."

"I know."

He stared at her. "Actually...with you...it's not...just a job."

She smiled gently. "I'm glad."

"I really don't want you risking your life."

"I don't want you to either."

He chuckled sadly. "I'm used to risking my life. I'm not ever going to be used to you...risking yours."

She smiled. "Well, I don't want to make it a habit."

He laughed. She saw tears well up in his eyes. "If anything happens to you..."

"It won't," she said. "But...if it does...we all saw that footage, Becker. We see what's happening outside now. Our future doesn't look so good. Unless we do something."

"You're right, I know." He sighed. "I just hate it. I want to keep you safe."

She moved into his chest and he held her tightly. "I know you'll do everything you can to protect me, Becker. I trust you."

He sighed. "I trust you, too, Jess, more than anyone."

She smiled widely and cuddled into him. "Thank you."

He lightly ran his fingers through her hair, wishing to God that they weren't going on this mission. Then he abruptly moved her an arm's length away. His gentle expression hardened. "I'm very serious, Jess. You follow my orders..."

She rolled her eyes. "Becker! I will. I'm not stupid and I certainly don't want to...die."

He winced. "That won't happen. So help me, it won't."

Jess nodded sadly. "I know you'll do all you can to protect me, but Becker, you can't always..."

"Sh," he said, putting his finger on her lips.

She blushed, then she moved back into his arms.

"I will protect you, Jess. So help me, I will."

She felt a tingle go through her. She nodded. "I believe you."

He smiled and nodded. "Good...and I will make sure you get home...safe and sound."

He thought but didn't dare say, 'Or I'll die trying.'

Not very long after..

Jess ran. It was a blur, running through the anomaly, dodging wasps, charging closely after Becker, trying to keep up while wearing the uncomfortable protective clothing she'd been issued.

Becker was yelling. He was hard to hear with all the buzzing. She kept her eyes focused on him, as she followed.

They ran through the vacant streets. Future London was a ghost town.

Becker ran, trying to keep his eyes on Jess. It was not easy. The creatures were thick, almost like a moving, buzzing fog.

Suddenly he heard a sound that congealed his blood.

Jess screamed.

He turned. She wasn't far, a few feet, but she was dwarfed by the alarming picture of four or five giant wasps swamping her. Becker fired above her head, scaring them away.

"Jess!"

"God!"

He quickly looked her over.

"I'm not hurt."

"Are you sure?"

She looked up and smiled. "Yes."

He sighed with relief.

"Becker!"

Matt had paused, calling after him. The others ran past. Becker nodded, taking her hand and charging after them.

All they could do was keep the wasps at bay. They still had no way to stop them. They ran into the burned, ruined corpse of the ARC.

They paused for a moment and caught their breath.

"OK, we split up," said Matt. "Get the jobs done."

"Right. Abby and I will head to my lab," said Connor.

"I'm staying with Jess," said Becker.

"Fine. Em and I will position ourselves between you. Yell if you need us."

"I guess it's good we're all on the same floor," said Jess.

Matt laughed. "Yeah."

"Ready?" asked Becker.

She nodded and they ran to Ops. Thankfully, they didn't find any unwelcome insects.

"Right," said Jess, moving to the ADD. "Let's see what's in here."

"If anything," muttered Becker.

Jess nodded as she got to work.

In his lab, Connor and Abby looked over the caged creatures.

"I wonder why they're here and not with me in the menagerie?" asked Abby.

Connor shook his head. He looked at one cage. "Ew."

Abby came over. "Oh my God! Connor, it's dissected!"

"You never would have let me do that."

"Maybe...I mean we both saw the streets. London is destroyed. I guess we were desperate."

He nodded. He looked through the notes. "Good thing I still leave these all over."

She laughed. "Bad habits," she said, as she collected the creature samples. "I hope we find something."

"I think I did," he said, looking over his work. He smiled. "I found an anti-venom."

"That's wonderful!"

"Yeah. We were just about to distribute it, too. It says we reversed the effects of the venom in ARC staff that had been stung."

"It doesn't say if we got it out?" asked Abby. "To other people?"

"No," said Connor. "It doesn't." He read through his notes more. "Wow. It looks like I was close to finding a preventive vaccine too. I am a genius."

She laughed.

Then he lost color in his cheeks. "My notes...they just...stop."

She gulped. "That doesn't mean..."

"Yeah. Maybe we just...left."

She nodded.

"Doesn't matter," said Connor. "This future is not happening."

"No," said Abby. She looked around. "I still don't understand why you're the one doing this."

Connor suddenly gasped. She looked at him. "What?"

Connor had a sick look. "I think I know why I'm dissecting these things," he said, showing her a part of his notes.

Abby read a few lines and looked ill. "I'm...dead."

He nodded, grabbing her hand suddenly and squeezing it. "They killed you, and I'm obsessed with stopping them, no matter how."

"God, Connor," she said, hugging him.

"This future is NOT repeating."

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

744 Words, this chapter

Chapter Eight, Bugged

Becker stood a few feet away from the ADD. He was breathing hard, his whole body one large mass of nerves. He scanned around the perimeter of the ruined Ops room.

"Future Ops," he corrected himself. His eyes narrowed on the small body sitting in front of him. Why the hell did she have to be here? "How much longer?"

"I told you before, Becker!" Jess snarled. "I'll be done when I'm done. Stop asking!"

He groaned. He hated being out in the open like this. There was very little protection inside what was left. Every wall had large chunks missing. The future ARC had suffered a huge explosion apparently.

Plus there was the ever present danger from those mutant wasps. He looked at her. They had nearly gotten her on the way.

"You shouldn't be...risking your life."

"Neither should you. Or Abby or Connor, Matt or Emily."

He sighed.

"They caused all this..." she said, looking around at the destruction, "and we can stop it. We have to."

He glared. "You're not supposed to be in the field."

"Well I am. Deal with it!"

"I'm trying."

She stared at the glare, which had softened every so slightly.

"I know," she said gently. She turned back to her work. "I'm your problem, your responsibility. I shouldn't take it personally."

He laughed. "I don't know about that."

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "I'll try to hurry."

He smiled back. "I'd appreciate that, Jess."

She laughed, going back to work. She was downloading information to flash drives as fast as possible. It was a lot. "I'm finding a lot of info."

"Anything useful?"

"Hmm...not really. Wait. Yes! Connor found a way to undo the affects of the stings!"

"Halleluiah!"

She giggled. Then she quieted. "Oh, no. Oh, God!"

"What?"

"It was horrible, Becker! The creatures had spread globally."

Becker moaned.

"The ARC was one of the last lines of defense. We were learning about the creatures, capturing them and...experimenting on them. It's a bit disturbing."

"Yeah?"

She sighed. "We were looking at human extinction."

"We were justified then," said Becker.

"I guess." She gasped.

"Jess, what is it?"

She looked at him, tears in her eyes and horror on her face.

"Jess?" He walked over to her.

She looked up with big, sad eyes. "They did this to us."

"What? Who?"

"The other countries, governments. Everything was bad, chaotic, desperate. Some of them, in their last days...they blamed us." Tears fell down.

Becker wiped her eyes.

"Becker, they bombed the ARC."

He closed his eyes briefly and nodded.

"We even told them we had answers...they did it anyway!"

"And doomed themselves too."

She nodded. "Becker, we found a way to kill them!"

"We did? Jess that's wonderful!"

"Yes, we figured out they were mutated wasps, well so have we, I mean now 'we.' Anyway, then Matt, future Matt, was able to study natural predators against common wasps and he manufactured a killing agent to use against them. It wouldn't hurt humans or animals or the environment or anything."

"Good old Matt. Don't tell him I said that."

She laughed. "He used robber fly venom but we needed to manufacture enough to kill them all. We needed time!" She was now beginning to cry. "We had the answer!"

"And the rest of the world didn't want to wait."

She shook her head, crying. He put his arm around her and she leaned in.

They stayed that way until Becker pulled away. "Sorry, I can't let my guard down." He moved slightly away, pacing and keeping watch.

She nodded. "Sorry."

He smiled. "Oh, don't apologize. A Parker hug is worth gold, but we need this information."

"Absolutely. We can re-write the future," she said, giggling. She looked at her flash drives. "Nearly there. Half done."

"Good, but all done would be better. I don't like it here."

"No, the redecorating sucks," she said, with a slight giggle.

"Look at you, find the way to stop Insectigeddon, and you're giddy."

She giggled. "Yes, I'm looking forward to having a future."

He looked at her and smiled. "Me too. It's looking...bright."

She blushed. "It is."

He grinned and blushed a bit too.

Then they heard the buzzes.

"Oh, God..."

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

863 Words, this chapter

Chapter Nine, Bugged

"Keep working, Jess," said Becker, moving beside her. "Matt? We've got company!" he yelled behind them.

A few halls away, Matt heard. "Coming!" he cried back. Emily and he ran for Ops.

The swarm moved in, toward Jess and Becker.

"Becker..."

"It's OK. Just keep working," he said.

The wasps were in range, and he began firing.

She ducked when one got close. Becker didn't let it stay close. She kept on working, even as her heart beat fast. She was terrified.

"Jess, duck!"

She screamed and moved, just missing a wasp's stinger. It was so close that Becker had to hit it with his gun.

"We can't stay here!" he screamed.

The air was thick with the sound of dozens of the mutant creatures.

"We can't go yet!" cried Jess.

Becker beat off two more.

"Behind you!" Jess screamed.

He swerved. "Thanks."

She nodded.

The things were swarming, as Emily and Matt entered, a large portion moved toward them. They fired and swatted, but the things blocked their way.

"We can't get in!" cried Matt.

"You must move from there!" cried Emily, watching as more bugs flew into Ops from the holes in the sides.

"They're right, Jess! It's time to go!" Becker yelled, pulling at Jess.

"No! Not yet!"

"Now, Jess!"

"No! It's pointless to go now! We'll lose everything!"

He looked at her. He waved to Matt and Emily. "Fall back!" he yelled.

They dodged the creatures, but were still kept out of Ops. "Not without you!" cried Matt.

Jess eyed the drives. "Come on..."

The creatures were growing in number, becoming thick like fog.

"Jess?"

"Not yet! A few more seconds!"

"We don't have that long!"

Becker watched as Jess kept eying the drive. He hit, fired, and swat at the bugs, trying to keep them off her.

"It's just a few seconds, I swear, Becker..."

He hit the things back, but then one got close, too close to Jess. He saw it zero in on her neck. "Jess!"

She screamed, swatting at the thing.

Becker had his own problems: three of the things tried to get at him. He watched in horror as Jess was hit by the wasps body, falling briefly against the ADD.

Her neck was bare...a perfect target for the creature and its stinger.

Becker screamed as the thing took aim.

Then he jumped, throwing his body over hers, blocking her from the wasp.

He yelled out in pain.

Jess snapped to attention, seeing a creature on top of him. "No!" she screamed, hitting the thing as hard as she could, throwing it off him. She watched as he slumped to the side.

"Becker!"

He dropped the gun. She swatted like a mad woman, trying to make her way to the it.

Across Ops, Matt and Emily could only watch in horror. "Jess! Becker!"

Finally Jess got to the gun, grabbing it and firing. She scared the one by Becker away. One. Only one.

She crawled to Becker, firing. She scared several, but she'd never keep them all away. She pulled at him, firing as she did.

"She will not make it!" cried Emily.

Matt nodded. "We need to help," he said. She looked at him and nodded with determination. "You lead. I shall follow."

He smiled and quickly kissed her.

Then they jumped into Ops, right in the midst of the bugs, firing like crazy.

Jess heard zaps. "Matt! Emily! Becker needs help!"

"We're coming!" cried Matt.

Jess kept firing, and pulling Becker.

Finally they merged. "Jess, you and Emily, cover me. I've got Becker."

She nodded, as Matt hoisted Becker over his shoulder. Jess and Emily slowly led, making a path for them all to escape. Matt followed closely behind, carrying Becker. Finally they managed to leave Ops.

The corridors were intact, giving them cover. A few bugs were in the halls, but Emily quickly took them down. They found a small room completely enclosed with a door they could shut.

Matt laid Becker down. Jess grabbed his hands.

He looked up at her.

"Can you see me? Can you hear me?" she asked.

He was dazed, trying to focus his eyes. Finally he saw the brown hair and two blurry blue eyes. He smiled. "Jess."

She laughed, tears falling. "Why...did you do that?"

"What?"

She chuckled. "You...took a sting for me, you idiot!"

He laughed. "I'd do anything...to save you."

She cried freely, and shook her head. "Not at the cost of your own life!"

He just chuckled. "Worth it."

"No," she said, sobbing.

There was a commotion as Connor and Abby found them.

"What happened?" asked Connor, seeing Becker on the floor and Jess crying.

"He has been stung," said Emily.

Abby squatted beside Becker, examining the sting.

"Can you do anything?" asked Jess.

"Yeah!" cried Connor. He looked at Becker and smiled. "I found an anti-venom. The other me, future me, that is."

"Aren't you brilliant?" asked Becker, smiling.

"I am," said Connor, laughing.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

717 Words, this chapter

Chapter Ten, Bugged

"We need to get back," said Connor, "though and make the anti-venom."

"Right," said Matt. "I'll lead. Connor, you and Emily take Becker."

They nodded. Emily grabbed one of his shoulders.

"No," said Jess, pushing her aside. "I'll do it."

Becker laughed. "You're cute, but Emily...is...stronger," he said, having trouble breathing.

"Easy," said Abby. "Save your breath."

"And your strength," said Emily. "Jess, I agree with the Captain. I am better suited to assist."

Jess shook her head.

"You...save...self."

"No!" she cried, grabbing onto him. "I'm saving you!"

He laughed, giving in to the small but determined woman.

They moved out, Connor and Jess pulling and holding Becker. Emily ran alongside, certain Jess would not be able to keep Becker up.

But she did. And she moved fast. At times, Connor was struggling to hold up his side.

They dodged the swarms, stopping for cover when they could find it.

"I see the anomaly!" yelled Matt.

Connor nodded and they moved forward.

"We're almost there," said Jess.

Becker nodded.

They were a few steps from the anomaly when suddenly a swarm flew in from the side, blocking them from the ball of light.

"You're kidding," said Connor.

Matt looked at Emily and Abby and all three began to fire.

The swarm evaded them, but kept regrouping in front of the anomaly.

Jess sat beside Becker, collapsed against a car.

"He's fading in and out," she said to Connor.

He frowned. "Yeah, this stuff works fast."

Jess looked to Matt. "We have to get him through!" she yelled.

"We're trying!" cried Matt.

They all fired, but Jess and Becker.

Jess looked at him. She had to find a way to save him. "You took that sting for me." She sighed. "It's my turn."

She took her bag and looked at her 'gadgets.' She'd packed anything she thought she'd need: portable ADD, multiple flash drives, the latest technologies of tablets and notebooks. She accessed all the sound files she had.

"What are you doing?" asked Connor, even as he fired.

"Well, I thought, they buzz, right? Maybe I can distract them with sounds."

He laughed. "Trick them into thinking there are other giant, time-altered species of whatever the hell they are?" he asked.

Jess shrugged. "Maybe. I have a sound file here that says, 'sounds of a summer evening.' Maybe it includes present day wasps. Can't hurt."

"Actually, it can. It could backfire."

Jess heard very faint chuckling. "Connor...would...know," Becker said weakly.

Connor laughed.

Jess bent over Becker. She gently stroked his cheek. "Hey. You're back with us."

He smiled. "Yeah. You...OK?"

She giggled softly. "Don't worry about me now."

He chuckled. "Al...ways..." He fell into unconsciousness again.

Jess sighed, frowning.

"Jess," said Connor.

She looked at him.

He smiled. "The sounds. Go for it."

She nodded, held up her tablet, and hit the volume to max. Then she played the archived sound of 21st century wasps.

Suddenly the creatures stopped.

Jess smiled. She stood up and took a step away from Becker.

The creatures slightly moved.

She smiled again, moving more. They followed.

"What are you doing?" asked Matt.

She looked at Becker. "Get him out of here."

She saw Abby shake her head.

Then Jess ran.

"Jess, no!" screamed Emily.

Jess ran down the street, leading the things away from the anomaly.

Connor jumped up, supporting Becker. "Let's move!"

Abby ran over, taking Becker's side and they ran toward the anomaly.

"Jess!" cried Matt.

"I'm coming! Go on through!" she cried.

Matt hesitated.

"Becker needs help," said Connor.

Matt looked at him.

"Jess will be OK," Connor said.

Matt nodded. "Go,"

Connor and Abby, with Becker, ran through.

"Go, Em."

Emily looked at Matt, then the running form of Jess.

"Go."

Reluctantly she did.

Matt stood for a moment. "Jess!" he screamed.

She stopped. So did the wasps. She was far away, but not that far. She nodded to Matt and threw the tablet as far as she could. She prayed.

The creatures followed after the sounds.

"Yes!" she cried, running as fast as she could toward Matt and the anomaly.

They ran through together.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

1343 Words, this chapter

Chapter Eleven

"You did what?" Becker asked. He sat, lounging in a medical bed, the team sitting or standing around him.

"She was awesome," said Connor.

Jess giggled. "He's calling me Action Woman."

Connor smiled. "I am."

Becker stared in disbelief. Then he glared at Matt. "How could you let her?"

Matt laughed. "She was possessed. She just took off. We had no choice but to pray her plan worked."

"It did," said Jess, smiling a bit smugly.

Becker shook his head. "Of all the idiotic things to do..."

Jess raised her eyebrow. "Like jumping in front of a giant mutated stinger?"

He blushed. "That was slightly less dumb. There was only the one."

She laughed. "True."

"However, both actions were heroic," said Emily.

Jess blushed. "I had to do something. I'm not helpless."

"No. You aren't," said Becker. He stared affectionately at her. "You saved me." She smiled widely.

Then he smirked. "I guess."

She scoffed. "You guess?"

The others laughed.

"High praise coming from a smug super hero," said Matt. "Good work, both of you."

"Indeed," said their boss, strolling into the medical section. "First, may I say that I'm delighted you all returned and that I do not need to commence the tedious chore of job interviews."

They laughed.

"Secondly, may I say that I am astonished that you are actually laying in a hospital bed, Captain."

Jess giggled. "They gave him a sedative."

"For the pain," said Abby.

"It was unnecessary," said Becker. He smiled at Jess. "I don't feel pain."

She giggled. "I think the anti-venom Connor and Abby made is making him giddy."

"It might," said Connor. "We barely had time to test it."

"It works though," said Matt, "judging from Becker's recovery."

"Good, there are unfortunately, many people who need it," said Lester. "Some are in desperate need."

"We started shipping it out as soon as Becker showed improvement," said Abby, "but we did inform health officials that it hadn't gone through vigorous tests."

"In case we needed to cover our butts later," said Connor.

"I doubt that will be enough," said Lester.

"You don't need to worry," said Becker. "I feel fantastic."

Jess giggled. "You didn't add anything 'happy' to the anti-venom did you?"

They laughed.

Becker smirked. "All I need is to see your face."

She blushed and giggled more.

"I think it's having side effects," said Connor, laughing.

"Hmm. Disturbing ones as well," said Lester. He shook his head. "How about the wasp killer you came up with? It sounds dubious, adapted from the venom of a fly."

"A fly?" asked Becker.

"Asilidae," said Connor. "The robber fly family. It is a fly but it is notoriously aggressive, sometimes called the Assassin Fly."

"It sounds perfect for the job," said Becker.

"Yeah," said Jess.

"They have a wide range of prey," said Abby. "Including wasps."

"Oh..." said Jess. "So that's why it works, hopefully?"

"It does work," said Matt. "We tested it on the captive wasps. They were dead as soon as we injected them with the enhanced venom we created. We're calling it a killing agent, it's not really pure robber fly venom anymore."

"Why?" asked Lester.

"Because these creatures aren't pure wasps," said Abby.

Lester nodded. "It works?"

They all nodded.

"That's good enough for me," said Lester.

"Wait," said Becker. "You have to inject it? How the heck are you going to inject thousands of bugs?"

"The captain has a point," said Lester. "It sounds like a time-consuming logistic nightmare."

Connor and Matt smiled at the same time. "We shoot them," said Connor.

"Using tranquilizer guns and darts filled with agent instead of tranq," explained Matt.

"You're joking!" cried Becker. "I'm laid up in a hospital bed and now we get to use guns?"

Jess broke out in giggles.

"Sorry, Mate," said Matt. "That's how life works sometimes."

Becker growled. "How soon can I be cleared for duty? I feel fine."

"Sorry, Captain. You're on bed rest for a few days," said Lester. "And to ensure you stay put, I've put Jess in charge of Becker containment."

The others laughed.

"I've been promoted," said Jess, smiling at him.

Becker smiled back. "That sounds like a silver lining, but aren't you need in Ops?"

"Not if we bring Ops here," she said.

"We've got techs bringing the portable ADD and a few monitors to this very room," said Lester.

"Definitely a silver lining," Becker said. He smiled at Jess. She blushed but smiled.

"Maybe it isn't a good idea, after all," said Lester. "You do have a job to perform, Miss Parker. You don't need to be...distracted."

"How dare you!" she snapped, but then she smiled. "I'll be fine. I'm very professional. In fact, I'm on top of things. I've already lined up several deliveries of robber flies."

"Will we have enough?"

"No problem Lester," said Connor. "Asilidae are cosmopolitan."

Lester stared. "What are you saying, that they're city dwellers? Do they head down to the tube to catch the morning train, drinking a latte?"

Jess burst out giggling again. Connor laughed loudly. Abby shook her head.

"No, Lester," said Matt, grinning. "Cosmopolitan means they live all over the world, where they're are suitable habitats."

"Oh. So procuring them shouldn't be a problem?" asked the ARC director.

"Nope," said Jess. "Judging from the ease of finding contacts, I'd say we'll be knee-deep in them." She shuddered. "Yuck. Bugs."

"How soon can we have the stuff out on the streets?" asked Lester.

"Withing the hour," said Matt.

Abby nodded. "We've got troops standing by."

"And I'll direct them, with the other coordinators helping of course," said Jess.

"We'll coordinate one massive assault," said Matt, "all over the city."

"Wait til the bugs drop and then send in backup waves," continued Connor.

"And we'll have supporting forces rounding up stragglers," said Abby.

"We also have our people making more killing agent," said Matt.

"We are prepared," agreed Emily.

Lester smiled broadly. "Excellent."

They were quiet, but for once, they were happy.

Well, most of them.

"And I get to lay here," complained Becker. "Yay."

Jess giggled, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"None of that! Miss Parker, perhaps you should remain in Ops."

"No! I don't trust Becker, he'll try to join his forces," she said, as Becker smiled.

"I will."

Lester sighed. "Fine. Just...be on your toes, Jess. You're crucial to the operation."

"I have faith in her," said Matt.

Jess smiled. "Don't worry, when it's time I'll be ready. Becker won't even distract me."

"No, I won't," said Becker. "I trust her too. Pity."

She blushed, but grinned at him.

"Well, let's get Operation Pest Removal on the move," said Lester.

The others nodded.

"Take it easy, Becker," said Matt, heading out.

"Take care," said Emily.

"Be good," Abby told him.

Connor just smiled. "Stay in bed and keep your paws to yourself."

Becker rolled his eyes but Jess giggled.

"Go on, get out of here," she said, "But be careful."

"No worries, Jess," said Abby, the last to leave. "We're finally getting out of this mess."

"I hope so."

Becker sighed, watching them leave. "I wish I was going."

Jess looked at him, as the portable ADD and monitors rolled in. "I sorry to say that I'm glad you're not. It's...selfish."

Becker smiled. "Thank you."

Jess laughed, rolling her eyes. "Don't get...a big head. I'm...just concerned...for a friend."

"Right, Jess," he said, smirking. "A friend you risked your life for."

She sat at the ADD. "You weren't holding back either, Hero. That's why you're laid up."

"Don't rub it in!"

She giggled. "Then behave."

"Yes, ma'am."

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

1406 words, this chapter

Chapter Twelve, Bugged

As the time rolled on, closer to the assault, they became quiet. Becker strained to watch the action on the monitors.

"They're moving in," he said.

"Yes."

They watched, praying and hoping as the troops moved in. First the other pesticide mixture was sprayed, so the bugs would be stunned briefly. Then the soldiers began firing.

"I'm missing all the fun..."

"You're weird, Becker," Jess said.

The bugs were helpless, lying still as the darts pierced the flesh between the armored plates on their bodies.

"How did they know where to shoot them?"

"It was in the data we recovered from the future," said Jess. "Connor, future Connor, had done extensive research on their bodies. He found the fleshy places. Luckily, your soldiers are quick studies."

He scoffed. "They have to be."

She smiled. "And it looks like they're excellent shots."

"Yeah," he said. "Lucky guys."

"Becker, you're scaring me a bit," she said, with a chuckle.

They got quiet, as everyone watched.

"No movement," said Emily, over comms.

"The buzzing sound is quieting too," said Connor.

"It is," said Jess. "It's much quieter. Does that mean...are they...?"

At that instant the bugs rolled over, like a bunch of dogs playing dead. Their bodies went limp, the stingers and heads sagging.

Cheers went up.

Jess sucked in a breath. Matt walked cautiously up, covered by several troops. He actually bent over one of the creatures.

"It's dead!"

Loud applause filled comms.

Jess squealed, jumping up and running to Becker. She jumped on him.

He laughed, catching her and holding on.

She giggled and kissed him.

He looked surprised, then smiled. "It's over, Jess."

She burst into tears, smiling. "Finally."

A few hours later everyone was back in Becker's room. Lester opened a bottle of champagne.

"Great, and I'm on hospital meal restriction, including alcohol."

Connor had taken a sip, and choked.

"Poor Becker," said Jess, kissing his cheek.

"Sorry, Jess, not to insult you, but that doesn't make up for the bubbly."

She laughed.

"To a job well done," said Lester.

The others raised their glasses.

Becker moaned. "Do have to do that in here?"

"We wanted to include you," said Abby.

"You aren't! I don't have a glass!" he cried. "Come on, one tiny sip won't hurt." He looked at them with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but the head nurse terrifies me," said Lester.

"She is scary strict," said Jess.

"You guys are pathetic," said Becker.

"Yes, we are," said Lester, taking a big sip. "Once again, I'd like to express thanks, on behalf of a grateful nation."

They smiled.

"I'd like to thank Becker, for putting himself out of commission, temporarily," said Jess, "to save me."

Becker blushed. "You did it for me too, Jess."

She smiled.

"You were just...quicker," he said.

She laughed.

"Thinking of that awful place," said Connor, "we should thank ourselves. I mean, our future selves."

"We should," said Abby. "I'm glad we were able to stop that horrible future."

"Indeed," said Lester. "It was very fortunate to have that anomaly open."

"Still don't know why or how that happened," said Connor. "Or where exactly the wasps come from."

Abby nodded. "Hopefully, they're alive and happy in a human-less, far future time."

"Hopefully, Abigail? The little monsters nearly wiped us out."

"They were just doing what they do," she answered.

Becker shook his head. "The logic of an animal lover."

Jess nodded. "I'm with him on this one, Abby. I love animals, well, if they're not...bugs." She shuddered. "I won't be crying over them."

Abby laughed. "As long as they're not here, I won't condemn them to mass extinction."

"Then they better stay in the future or wherever," said Becker.

"Far, far future," said Lester.

"Amen," said Jess, taking a sip.

"We should have them all gone in a few days," said Matt.

"Excellent," said the ARC director. "Truly excellent job. All of you."

They nodded, silently sipping.

"Now, hurry up and finish your libations," Lester said. "We have lots of clean up to do."

They all began to laugh.

"Great, he's back to slave-driving," said Connor.

"The point of crisis has passed, Connor," Lester said. He looked to Becker. "Cheer up, you'll be shooting things before you know it."

"But the champagne won't be back," said Becker. "Will it?" he asked with hope.

"Of course not," said Lester, leaving.

Becker moaned, as Jess laughed and looked at him with sympathy, but then she took several sips.

"You're killing me, Jess."

She giggled at him over her glass.

"Back to the grind," said Matt, leaving with Emily

Connor patted Becker on the shoulder and left.

Abby looked to Jess. "Coming?"

"In a minute."

Abby smiled. "Be good," she said to Becker.

Becker frowned. "No."

She laughed and left, leaving Jess alone with Becker.

"Jess, I, uh..." He sighed. "I never...thanked you...properly."

"Don't."

"Jess. I have to..." He smirked. "My...hero."

She giggled. "Come to think of it. I am, aren't I?"

He looked at her, and dropped the happy face. He sighed deeply. "So much for protecting you."

She laughed. "Are you insane? Becker, you saved my life."

"Nah. Connor would have given you the antidote. I just spared you some pain. And embarrassment."

Jess rolled her eyes.. "Go on then, be macho."

He laughed.

"No, it's fine, really," she said, annoyed.

He couldn't help it, she was so cute, he just kept smirking.

"You know, you did the same thing, Becker."

"All I did was my job."

"Oh. Right. You're job," she said, a bit sadly. She sighed. "You were just doing...your job."

He nodded.

"I suppose you...would have jumped on top of Connor like that?" she asked, with a smirk.

He narrowed his eyes. "Of course."

She laughed. "You would not!"

He gave a slight smile. "Maybe not, but I would Abby and Emily."

She glared at him and he smirked. "Don't pretend that I can't see how stuck on me you are, Captain."

"I'm stuck on you, am I? You're the one who played follow the leader with a bunch of flying insects to save me. Oh, aren't you allergic, by the way?"

"I'd do it for anyone, Matt and Connor, for instance."

He shook his head. "Lying."

"Am I?"

He nodded and smiled smugly. "You seemed awful determined to have me around a little longer."

She pursed her lips. "Fine. I was."

He looked at her and his eyebrow jumped up.

Then she smiled. "But if I recall, you didn't even want me to go. It was too dangerous, remember?"

"I was speaking as security chief. I was trying to keep you.."

"Secure," she said, still smiling. "I know."

He sighed. "If you're done prattling on with your delusions, Jessica...I'd like to get some sleep."

"OK. Fine," she said, getting up. She pulled up a sheet and tucked him in as he smirked. "What? I...thought you might get cold."

He chuckled. "Right."

She growled a bit and left for the door.

"No goodnight kiss, then?"

She turned, putting her hands on her hips.

He laughed. "Just a small one?"

She chuckled, shaking her head, but she walked over to the bed. She leaned over it and looked into his eyes.

He'd dropped his smug look and stared at her.

Jess smiled and bent over his cheek. She gave him a small kiss. "Goodnight, Captain."

She then straightened up.

"That's it?"

She laughed and nodded.

"No offense, but I could get a better one from a nurse."

"You better not!"

He smirked. "Then...persuade me..."

She blushed and bit her lip. She then bent down and gently, but quickly kissed his lips. "Better?"

He sighed. "I guess, since I am stuck in here for a while."

"Hmm, I don't want you...excited," she said, smirking. She then stood up. "Get some rest, Becker."

She moved to the door.

"You'll come back, won't you?"

She laughed. "Yes, Becker, I will."

"Good."

They smiled at each other. She put the light out, but stood, looking at him. Finally she left.

End of Chapter Twelve


	13. Chapter 13

831 Words, this chapter

Chapter Thirteen, Bugged

The next day, Abby was laughing. In fact, she thought she'd need some oxygen.

"I just don't understand. Why can't any of his nurses be males?" asked Jess.

"Because it would be sexist to assign a nurse because of his or her gender, not to mention illegal, Miss Parker," said the nursing supervisor.

"Do they have to be so attractive?"

"Miss Parker..."

"Or so young?"

"And just how old are you?" asked the older lady.

"How dare you..." Jess said, interrupted by Abby pushing her away.

"Bless you, Miss Maitland," said the supervisor.

Abby pushed Jess into Becker's room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Jess innocently.

"Well, for example, why does Abby look blue?"

Abby burst out laughing, nearly falling to the floor. "I...need to...breathe!"

"What?"

"Nothing, Becker, nothing," Jess said. She shot Abby an annoyed look.

"She's right,'" said Abby. "Nothing."

Becker looked unconvinced.

"Except..."

"Abby..."

"Jess isn't satisfied with your nurses."

"Why? What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing..."

"Except..."

"Abigail!" cried Jess.

"Ooh, now look who's using full names," said Abby, laughing. "Fine. I'll leave, but...how are you, Becker?"

"Curious."

She laughed, leaving just as Jess shot her another horrible look.

Jess turned to Becker, smiling sweetly and innocently. "Hello."

"Hi."

She sat beside him. "So...how are you feeling?"

"Jess, what's wrong with the nurses?"

"Nothing! Abby's silly."

"Right. That's what we talk about often: the silliness of Abby Maitland."

"I know!"

"Are you going to tell me what your problem with the nurses is?"

"No. There is no problem."

"Because, I swear...I didn't kiss anybody."

She burst out laughing. "I'm glad to hear it!"

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Jess..."

She sighed. "I just...didn't like the looks of some of them."

"Why?"

"I...didn't think they looked...competent."

"They're very capable."

"I...good. I'm glad," she said.

"It's a bit surprising, actually," he aid. "Some of them were awful young looking."

Jess shook her head. "Yeah."

He smiled. She seemed awful upset. "It's a little hard to believe they're nurses," he said as he shot her a sideways glance, "They could be models."

Jess stared. "Fine! They're gorgeous, alright?"

Becker laughed. "Is that the problem?"

"No!"

"Because it's silly."

"Becker..."

He smiled. "You're way more attractive."

She blushed and smiled. "You think?"

"Very much. Take your appearance today," he said, looking over the sage green top and yellow skirt. "You're very beautiful."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She smiled.

"They're very professional," he said.

"Of course."

"So, don't try to get any dismissed, OK?"

She frowned a bit. "Oh...OK. I guess I won't." Then she laughed.

"Good, because there are still plenty of people who need a good nurse."

"Yes. You aren't the only one who was stung."

"Unfortunately. Someone has to help get the sick back on their feet."

Jess smiled, blushing and feeling silly. "You're right. Let's change the subject."

He chuckled. "OK."

"So, did you eat all your lunch?"

"Ugh. It was so bland!"

She giggled. "So that's a 'no,' huh?"

"Oh, I ate it all. I had to, nurse Dolly threatened to feed me if I didn't."

Jess turned red. Her eyes narrowed to tiny slits. "Nurse Dolly? Why...do you... call her by her first name?"

Becker smiled. "Oh. Um...did I?"

Jess sighed, glaring at him.

He burst out laughing. "Jealous, Jessica?"

"No! I'm not! I just...think it's...unprofessional. She should be reprimanded."

He laughed harder.

"Stop it!"

"Sorry, ahem. Stopping."

She sat, mad and embarrassed, and silent.

"Jess?"

"What?"

"I don't know her first name. 'Dolly' is short for Dollison, her last name. Everyone calls her by the nickname. Also, she's a bit old for me. She's the supervising nurse."

Jess turned deep red. "You could have told me that first."

He laughed.

"Stop it!"

"Sorry."

"You are not!"

"Yeah, you're right."

She glared at him. "Stop with the smugness or I'll leave. Maybe you won't care. 'Dolly' can come in, maybe if you're good she'll feed you dinner."

"Don't be mean."

She sat there, huffing.

"You know, you're adorable when you're angry."

"I'm not!"

"Yeah, you are, very adorable."

"I meant that I'm not angry!"

He laughed.

"Fine," she said, getting up and walking to the door.

"Jess, no! Don't go!"

She turned. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Stay, please."

She smiled. "OK, then, but no more talk about...jealousy...or nurses."

"Fine, but...you don't have to worry about any of them. I'd rather be with you."

She blushed. "Really?"

He nodded, holding out his hand.

She smiled and walked over to him, taking it and holding it tightly. "Good."

End of Chapter Thirteen


	14. Chapter 14

1576 Words, this chapter

Chapter Fourteen, Conclusion, Bugged

It was the day Becker was to be released from medical. Jess was extra particular getting dressed. She wore a short, green and blue gingham shirt dress. She added red earrings and a long string of red beads.

She curled her hair, making long ringlets. She began to put on red lipstick, but thought a softer shade might be better. She blushed as she thought, 'in case any ends up on Becker.'

She giggled and did her lips in a peach coral instead. She hoped she'd get to kiss more than his cheek.

She drove to the ARC. She was just outside the locker room when Lester passed by.

"You're early, Miss Parker," he said, looking at his watch. "By quite a bit, actually."

She smiled, blushing slightly. "I, uh, have things to do."

He smiled. "Oh, yes, the Captain is released from medical today. It's about time too," he said, moving off.

She frowned. Was she that obvious?

Someone whistled. She turned to see Abby coming out of the locker room with Connor. "Don't you look lovely," Abby said.

"Thanks."

"Special occasion?" Abby asked. She knew full well what day it was.

"No," said Jess. "I just felt...like dressing..."

"Like a knockout?" asked Connor, smirking.

Jess frowned again. "Honestly! Can't a girl just look nice?"

"Of course," said Matt, walking up. "And you do, look very nice."

"Thank you," Jess said, but she blushed.

"We're all here early," said Matt.

"We were here late," said Connor. "So, technically, we aren't early."

Abby laughed. "Yeah, the good news is we're getting done with our studies of those wasp things, so I won't have to look at one for a long while. Hopefully."

Matt nodded.

"What's your excuse for being here?" Connor asked Matt.

"I'm overseeing the last distributions of the wasp killer."

"That's good," said Jess. "So they're almost all gone?"

"Except from rural areas," said Anderson, "Plus we're just making sure we have enough on hand for emergencies."

Jess nodded.

"So, why are you here so early, Jess?" asked Connor.

"No reason," she said, clearly annoyed. She opened the locker room door and disappeared inside.

She wasn't fast enough though.

"Give our regards to Action Man!"

After a few minutes, she peeked out to see if the coast was clear. She sighed with relief and stepped out into the hall and walked to medical.

She had just walked inside when she saw an attractive redheaded nurse with a wheel chair outside Becker's room. Jess literally ran to her. "I'll take it in!"

The nurse looked startled. "Oh. Uh, well, it's part of my duties. I'm to make sure the Captain exits this section in this chair."

"That's OK. I'll do it. I promise. He won't leave unless he's in the chair. And I will be wheeling him. Me. No one else," she said, smiling.

The nurse shook her head, but let Jess have the chair. She took it, backing it into the wall, then the door, and finally through it.

She smiled sweetly at the startled man sitting on the bed. "Your chariot has arrived," she said.

Becker smiled. "After it took out half the section, by the sounds of it."

"Ha ha."

"I thought Melinda was bringing it."

She glared. "Melinda?"

Becker smirked. "Sorry. Nurse Wells."

Jess growled slightly. "I'm so glad you're leaving here."

He laughed. "Are you?"

"Yes," she said.

"Any reason?" he asked, teasingly.

"No. You just seem...bored...and restless. It's not good."

He laughed. "I am bored, but I wonder why you're disturbed. Afraid I might start looking for someone to keep me company?

She glared at him. "No."

He chuckled, as he carefully looked her over.

She blushed.

"You look beautiful," he said.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"In fact, you look so beautiful, that I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Who you're dressing up for."

She smiled brighter, blushing deeper. "Don't be silly. I just tossed this on."

"Uh-huh. Did you 'just' toss those curls into your hair too?"

"Yes, I did actually," she said. "Now come on, let's get out of here. Get in the chair, Becker."

"I'm afraid."

"That's not funny."

He laughed. "No, it isn't. I heard you driving outside the door."

"Becker!" she snapped, tapping her toe impatiently.

"Fine," he said, getting up and moving to the chair.

"Let me help," she said. She took his arm.

"Be careful," he said. "You've been known to accidentally injure me before."

"I said I was sorry about that!"

He laughed, easing into the chair. "You did."

"Yes. So quit worrying. You are in good hands, well-manicured ones as well," she said.

He sat in the chair, with a worried expression.

"Now I'll just back you up," said Jess.

She rolled the chair back, directly into the closet door. "Ouch," she said, as her back hit.

He chuckled. "I'm not sure about this, Jess."

"It's fine, Becker. Just hang on for a second," she said, as she moved forward.

"Watch the bed!"

"I am! Quit wheelchair driving!"

"Jess, maybe I should do it."

"Don't be silly."

She pulled a very tight u-turn inside the short space between his bed, the closet, and the door. He closed his eyes and let out a slight but high-pitched squeal.

"Now we're straight," she said. "Here we go..."

"Watch the door!"

She accidentally got too close, ramming his feet into it.

"Ow! Jess!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"You're going to have me back in that bed!"

"Oh, pipe down."

"Maybe you should open the door first."

"Yes, yes," she said as she impatiently propped open the door. She resumed her place behind the chair. "I've got it now. Out we go!"

Becker closed his eyes and braced for another smack, but none came. "Wow. We're out of the room," he said.

"Yep. Now, I have to take you out of medical..."

"All that way? Jess, no! You'll maim me!"

"I will not!" she cried, shakily pushing the chair down the hall.

"Watch the nurses' station!"

She skidded the chair's side into the front, disturbing the nurses on the other side. "Oops. Sorry."

"Jess, let someone else drive. Let me."

"No! I've got this!"

"Oh my God..."

Jess managed to get them to the end of the medical section where Becker jumped out of the chair before she stopped.

"Becker!"

"I couldn't take anymore chances, Jess."

She shook her head, turning the chair around. The nursing supervisor was waiting. "Goodbye, Captain Becker. Miss Parker. We won't miss you."

Becker laughed. "I don't blame you, Dolly. Thanks for everything."

Nurse Dollison gave a very slight smile and nodded.

Jess frowned as the older woman continued to stare at them like a statue. When they got a bit of distance away Jess muttered, "She was a trifle rude."

Becker took broad steps ahead.

"Slow down! Where are you off to in such a hurry?" she asked, trotting after him.

"To security, see if it's still standing."

"Oh," she said. She stopped. "So it's business as usual."

He turned around. "Something wrong with that?"

She sighed. "No. I guess I was hoping...I mean, we avoided that awful situation with those bugs and I thought, well, I hoped that..." She sighed again as she stopped talking. "I thought since we actually have a future now that...things would...be different. We...might...have a future, together."

His eyebrow jumped up. He didn't move or say anything, just stared.

Her face fell. She could feel the tears. She was horribly embarrassed. She was crushed actually. Apparently he didn't feel the same way. She turned without another word and took a few steps away.

"Jess," he said, grabbing her arm. He smiled gently and wiped her tears away. "Things can't be different."

She sobbed. "No?"

He shook his head. She hung hers.

"I'm sorry. Nothing's really changed, Jess," he said gently. "We're still in an incredibly dangerous line of work."

She nodded. "Right," she said sadly. "Nothing has changed," she repeated.

"Nothing. For instance," he said, moving close, "whether it will work or not, whether it's a good idea or not...I'm...still stuck on you."

She looked up. He was smiling.

She giggled. She jumped on him.

He chuckled and held her tightly.

"It will work and it's a smashing idea," she said, grinning at him with those sparkling eyes.

He nodded.

"You didn't have to scare the life out of me, though!"

He laughed. "It was a bit mean. I'm sorry."

"You should be," she said, she blushed. "Make it up to me."

He smiled and leaned down.

She giggled and leaned up.

They kissed. It was breath-taking, literally. She didn't want to stop and he wasn't pulling away until they had no choice. Stupid breathing.

She sighed, and placed her head against his chest. "Smashing."

He laughed. "Oh yeah, best kiss ever. I wonder though," he said with a smirk, "can we top it?"

She giggled and they kissed again.

A half a minute later they broke for annoying oxygen again.

"Oh yeah, this is going to work out fine," he said as she giggled.

The End


End file.
